This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Next generation HIV-1 vaccines will require more potent vectors as well as antigens that address the challenge of global virus diversity. We have therefore developed novel replication-incompetent adenovirus vector-based vaccines derived from rare adenovirus serotypes as well as mosaic HIV-1 antigens to expand cellular immune breadth and depth.